What You Find in a Dark Pub
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Harry has been fired again. He goes to a pub and has a good look around
1. The Biker

**Disclaimer: When will I have Snape in my clutches? Oh right… never!**

**Author's Note: This was in my mind for three days before I decided to type it. Please let me know what you think!**

Harry looked around, the dark pub, quietly nursing a large whiskey. He had had a bad day. More like a bad year.

Okay, so this day last year, he killed Voldemort. That was it. He was hailed in the celebrations for the celebrations the next day. Then he was forgotten. Actually, he was somewhat feared, at least Harry thought so. Every time he managed to get a job, he was fired for something small, like overcharging or undercharging a customer a few knuts. It was like the employers thought he was going to go awry and kill everyone. That is, if managed to get the job. Most of the time at an interview, Harry was asked meaningless questions like "You're not British are you, because we have enough of those?" It was a friggin' British bar!

He was just fired again today for "Failure to supply what the customer needed." The rich, smarmy customer cheese… It was a flaming book store!

So here he was again, nursing a whiskey in a bar with no job and a crappy life. Last time he was here Harry had watched a drug and poison potion exchange for two hours.

This time, Harry was eyeing up a leather clad sex god who just walked in. 'Biker to the bone,' Harry thought, looking at the helmet in the guy's hand.

The biker bought a couple of beers and looked around.

'Taken,' Harry frowned. He watched the guy walk over to a booth in the far corner of the bar. Harry could still see the biker, but not the person he was smiling at.

Harry took another sip of his whiskey as he watched the biker lean in for a long kiss. Still Harry couldn't see the other person, man or woman. Looked like one hell of a kiss though. Turning away, Harry spotted another potion exchange.

Deciding to have a little fun, Harry crawled over to the table. "Freeze!"

The five men at the table jumped up.

Harry raised his hand in submission. "Relax. I was kidding. Mind if I join you?"

The guys looked at each other. "Sure. What you lookin' fr?"

"First of all, somewhere a little more private," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Any arour could come up and bust you right at the front door of a bar."

"Er, yah, man. Yah. Let's go or' there," a man with grey hair pointed to a booth in the corner.

The others nodded and headed over with their drinks.

When Harry sat down with them the first guy asked, "So what were ya lookin' fr?"

"Something to give me a buzz," Harry replied.

The five men leaned in. "Well ye got a few stuff for that," a young guy with greasy blond hair said opening his cloak. "Something specific?"

"No. Just something without long term effects."

"Cool. Well this is the one fr you."

Harry exchanged the potion for a round of drinks while the men finished their deals. After about an hour they were getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the potion," Harry smiled.

"Yer a good lad. Like young Mickey here," the grey haired man ruffled the youngest lad's hair.

"Hey. Watch the hair, Joe!"

"Right, Mickey. Let's go lads. Well be seein' you around Harold!"

Harry shook Joe's hand. "It's Harry," he whispered to himself. He sat down.

He was alone again. This time he had a potion for a cheap thrill to go with his whiskey.

'I'll save this little baby for later.' He tucked the potion into his jacket.

Looking around again, he saw an old wizard looking at the booth nearest Harry's, shaking his head and frowning.

"Kids today," the old witch next to the wizard commented.

Harry looked to where the old couple had just turned away from. The first thing he saw was a leather jacket thrown onto the table. 'The biker.' He looked at the man in question. Well, the mans back.

The biker was on top of a man, kissing the face off him. the man underneath had one foot resting against the side of the table, and the biker in between his legs, holding the leather clad arse. The biker's right hand was in the man's hair while the other was hidden somewhere down low.

Harry smiled. A low hum came from his throat. "Wish I was getting me some of that action. Still smiling, Harry joined the queue to get another drink.

"10 minutes! Ten bloody to get a bloody drink." He looked over at the biker, still mauling his man's face. "I wonder if they can breath?"

Just as he was passing, the two finally broke apart.

"You're so fucking hot. Where have you been all my life?"

"In a different bar," a silky voice replied.

Harry spun around. "Snape?"

"Potter!" the biker suddenly fell off Snape's legs.

"Ouch," was heard form the floor.

Snape was torn for helping the biker and running from Potter in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry looked at the biker getting. "Just having a drink. I guess I don't need to ask what you're… _doing_!" Harry winked

Snape coughed. "Well… er… I…"

There was a loud buzzing from the biker. "WHAT! There someone fucking robbing my bike! Look Sev, I might see you around here again. I got to go!"

"Bye."

The biker kissed him again, a long kiss.

"Mmm," was the last thing they heard from the biker before he took off.

"Was it love?" Harry teased at Snape's goofy smile.

**Please review!**


	2. The Drink

**Disclaimer: (sighs) I don't own them.**

**Author's Note: It's been ages since I've updated so I apologise to anyone way actually wanted an update! I've updated one or two of my other staories if anyone's interested (hint, hint)!**

"Was it love?" Harry teased at Snape's goofy smile.

Snap's smile was quickly gone as he looked at Harry. "Of course not. I only met him a few hours ago."

"Humph. I didn't think you were the type who'd go for one night stands."

"15 years later and your still acting like an 11 year old."

"16 years actually. I'm 27!"

"Good for you!"

"So?" Harry prompted expectantly.

"So what?" Snape snapped, ears still red from embarrassment.

"Are you usually in bars looking for a partner for the night?" Harry wagged his eyebrows.

"Actually I've never had a one night stand, Potter."

"Oh… so what have you been up to since I graduated?"

"Not in the loop, Potter? I suppose taming dragons in Romania with Mr Weasley takes up all of your time and interest."

"I wasn't cut out for taming dragons, only dodging them. And Bill quit."

"Why did he quit?" Snape asked curiously. "I've heard he was the best."

"He was. Fleur made him quit when their kid was born. They were barely married a week when she found out she was pregnant. I swear, the Weasley's must has some weird gene so that they make everyone pregnant first time! Got three kids now, fourth on the way."

"What about Ron Weasley? Is he still with… whatshername?"

"Trish? Yeah. They got married last year. Second kid on the way and they think it's twins."

"May Merlin help the teachers is another set of Weasley twins get in Hogwarts. I've heard the OTHER twins are doing well in their shop?"

"Very well. But enough about them. What about you? You managed to evade my question last time I asked."

Snape snorted. "Well, I left Hogwarts a few years ago. I've travelled most of the world by now. Just a few places left to go. But I'm thinking of moving close to here."

Harry looked at his empyt glass. "You want a drink?" Harry offered. Snape nodded.

Harry came back 5 minutes later with two pints.

"You were saying?"

"That's about it really. What about you?"

"Well, taming dragons for about a week before I was fired. A few other jobs for a week or less before I got fired. Going for job interviews, getting turned down. That's it. Nothing so interesting as travelling the world."

"I haven't travelled the world," Snape pointed out.

"Most of the world," Harry mimicked.

"And you're eleven again."

Several rounds of drink later, the mood had dulled.

"So I caught him cheating on me with that… that…"

"Bastard," Snape filled in, his head resting on his floded arms on the table. "He didn't think I had a big enough ass so he left! Bloody bastard."

"After he and him told us he loved us."

"Mmm."

"And then he fired me from his office and said I won't be staying there anymore and bythe way your baoss called, aharry, you're fired."

Snape chuckled drunkenly.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"You said Joe fired you from his office."

"Oh… I mean he threw me from his house. My round. You want another Sev'rusy?"

Snape shook his head. "No. I better get going. Might see you around Harry." He stumbled from the pub, knocking over a table on his way, apologising to some invisible person. "So sory Ma'am."

"Byebye Sev'rusy." Harry ordered another drink and wondered if he ever would see Sev'rusy again… and if the beermat was ever going to stop dancing.

**Please review!**


End file.
